Ask SketchPad
Ask SketchPad was created By Lew-Legend General Ask SketchPad is a NSFW ask blog on tumblr. SketchPad is a unicorn who likes to travel around the world and is also an artist. He was born in Canterlot. He was just a young pony when he made the decision to go out on his own and travel the far reaches and beyond of the land of Equestria. He travels with another blue unicorn named BluePrint, and they often get themselves into trouble when exploring the deep, dark reaches of caves and old temples. One of SketchPad's abilities is to find hidden things, and his horn often acts as a dowsing rod to help him locate certain things. Like many unicorn, he has the ability to use magic such as standard telekinesis and spells. Most of the time, he just uses his horn to sketch out the places he visits in his sketchbook, which he usually keeps close to his side. Cutie Mark Origin SketchPad as a young pony would often draw sketches of his hometown, Canterlot. He would draw the ponies around him, the places, and whatever he laid his eyes on. He practiced from a young age and his talent slowly began to get better with each drawing he did. Constantly going through new sketchbooks as he slowly filled up the pages, he began to slowly develop an interest in the world around him and became curious of the land outside of the reaches of Canterlot. So he set out, followed by his best friend, BluePrint. Prepared to leave the royal city behind, SketchPad ventured out into Equestria, drawing everything he passed by and taking in the wonderful scenery that wandered by his eyes. But soon however the feeling he had once had while trapped in the city of Canterlot began to resonate inside of him once again. He found himself constantly soul-searching for his true purpose. Was Equestria really all he would be able to explore. It was a large place, but even so, SketchPad knew that his travels would end soon. He had more questions. Questions that he wanted to answer on his own. Then one day, he decided to recap on all of the sketches that he had down since he had left Canterlot. Memories of the wonderful ponies he met, of the places he explored, and of the things he experienced flooded his mind as a comforting nostalgia washed over him. Then as if it had always been there, his cutie mark flashed forth and appeared. He turned and looked back in surprise as a wide smile grazed his face. It was a sketchpad. He knew exactly what it was meant to be. From then on, SketchPad's purpose was to continue to explore, discover, and even re-explore the lands of Equestria and beyond forever etching the memories of his adventures in his sketchbook. He grinned and set out for the world beyond Equestria ready to face the dangers and wonders it held for him. Friends And Family Little is known about SketchPad's mother and father, but he has a best friend named BluePrint, who journeys with him during part of his adventures across the world of Equestria and beyond. He is also friends with a female Alicorn named Gamer Mare (GM) along with her friends and family, Marshmellow Fluff, Day Star, Pandemonia a.k.a. Freedom Chaos, and Totem Joe. He also befriends a nutty super hero wannabe stallion pegasus named Loopy Lou. BluePrint SketchPad's best friend. He is also an Unicorn with the talent of an inventor and scientist. He a bit crazed when he dives into his work and he has a dream of touching the stars one day. He also has a personal dream of having real wings and hopping along the clouds like pegasi do. So his trademark invention is a backpack he often wears that hold retractable, durable wings made out of a light almost metallic and plastic like material. Gamer Mare (GM) A wirey and competitive alicorn. Gamer Mare loves to play and develop her own videogames. She often tries to be just as physically competitive when it comes to sports as she is with videogames, but often finds herself focusing much less on the latter. She is a bit of an explorer but ultimately ends up staying close by to her hometown, Las Pegasus where she live with her sister, Marshmellow Fluff, a young pegasus filly. GM is also curious about the lands outside of the country of Equestria and later on finds herself, following SketchPad on his adventures. Category:unicorn Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:NSFW